Forum:Borderlands: Overhaul Modification
17:12, January 8, 2010 (UTC)}} I have little time for this wiki, so visit this wiki to continue all discussions. Thinking of undoing this edit? Don't bother. If you'd like to bitch go to the aforementioned wiki. In a way, it's better for all of us. '''''DUE TO PROGRAMMING ISSUES, THE MOD HAS BEEN PUSHED BACK TO APRIL A little Modification i have been working on for this oh-so-awesome game is a heavy Overhaul for it, it revamps existing content (weapons, enemies, locations etc) and adds new content as well, such as: * Amence Mutha's (Amence means "extremely badass" in scottish slang) as new, "4th tier" enemies. * Playthrough 2.5 doesnt exist, but rather, Playthrough 3 and 4 are available. * "Black" level of rarity for weapons, "Black" weapons are extremely powerful, but are always risk/reward weapons. * The inclusion of Melee weapons, which, when equipped, take up the Melee Attack button to use. * Offline Co-Op, with Bots. * A Eridian Pistol, The Phaser. * Newer Types of enemies. Bandit Enforcer, Crimson Specialist, Spiderant Brawler, Liquid Scythid, Brood Leader Skag, Dragon Rakk, Midget Pit Fighter, Elite Guardian and Spiked Psycho * Purchaseable upgrades for the Runners at the Catch-a-Ride stations, including Increased Turbo, Elemental Weapons (Flamethrower, Rail Gun and Containment Cannon), Armor Plating and upgrades to weapon Fire Rates, Accuracy and Damage. And more colours. * A few new locations, including a Training Area where you can spawn any enemy you want to fight, the only downside is that you dont get any experience. Another Location is the Spiderant Hive (Its new boss is the Queen Ouroub) and the Guardian Den. * "Badass/BadMutha/SuperBad/AmenceMutha" Claptrap as a special boss. Cut. * Not really new, but the Destroyer is made much tougher. * Mega Healing Kits/Insta-Health Vials, for heavy combat. * Buyable backpack space, up to 500 * A new producer of weapons, Xerxis. * Some new, Unique bosses, such as the Robot Spiderant, Five Dog the Skag (NOT A FALLOT REFeRENCE!) , and the Bandit Overlord, Called P.I.Staker in the game (P.I.Staker can be translated to "Piss Taker" * An extension to the main storyline, dealing with you "cleansing" Pandora and making deals with the companies to colonise it. * New Element, Frost. When killing an enemy, they freeze up and break. This Element is rare on weapons, but is effective against everything. * Incendiary Crystal Harvest and Frost Crystal Harvest. * "The Pit" and "Desolate Field" are two new "Safehouse" locations (Like Fyrestone, Luckys last chance watering hole, New Haven and Middle of Nowhere), containing access to Black-Level SDU's, high-end merchandise and two bounty boards. * As hinted at above, there WILL be Badass/BadMutha/SuperBad/AmenceMutha Frost Enemies (For example, Badass Spiderant Freezer) * Sniper Rifles without scopes are classed as "Hunting Rifles" and added to the game. * Also, there are now Grenade Launcher's and Flamethrowers available, to support these two, the Eridian Crisper (Flamethrower) and Eridian Boomer (Grenade Launcher) have been added. * The Eridian Melee weapon is the Eridian Guardian, obviously. It has long reach, high damage, but it takes longer to swing than any other weapon. * Mod Spoiler: The "Interplanetary Ninja Assassin" claptrap becomes the Destroyers tempoary host after the storyline is done, but the Destroyer soon takes over the guardian angel's satelite and becomes twice as powerful, and he becomes the final, FINAL boss. Also, when traversing the cave to reach the location where he embedded himself in, you can hear him transmit messages to you in a demonic tone, and the Guardian Angel turns red rather than blue when he's talking. * New Ability: If you have a spare Eridian Artifact and a gun with NO elemental abilities, you can attach the artifact to the gun to improve it. * Theres a New, "Special" weapons chest, its grey, and is covered in eridian markings, its tough to find, but gives you high-quality weapons. * Level cap increased to 80. * Eridian Weapons have been overhauled, rather than losing energy, they still retain infinite ammo, but overheat and require a 3 second or so cooldown. * A new weapon, The Looter, has been added. "The Looter" is a special shotgun that is initially very weak, but if you use it to kill an enemy with a Critical Hit, the enemy explodes in a burst of loot. However, this is hard to do, as it has low damage, eve at the level 80 variant, but smart players will go abck to Playthrough one and kill Skags outside fyrestone, as the Loot isnt based off enemy level, its based off your level and the level of The Looter itself. *Previous note deleted: Now, you still finish off the destroyer, but the nwer quests mainly feature you just finishing off the lance and bandits. *As previously suggested by a user, Sanctuary will be available. Sound good? Leave any feedback and/or suggestons in the below section! Or leave a question if you have any trouble understanding or want more information! Nelo Angelo 9 '' 14:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Disclaimer * First off, don't keep pestering me for screenshots. * Second, no fucking stupid suggestions * Lastly, if you don't like anything on the page, then FOAD. Comments ----- of course it sounds good... sounds god fucking fabulous Just sign up and work for Gearbox please. b(^^)d <---- Two thumbs up --Asianbboycall911 8:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Not until i'm of working age, as of now i'm just a very bored scottish 13-year old. Also, i'll update this regularly until the modifications February 2010 release date. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 13:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- ok if you can do all that then 2 things i got to say to you sir 1. i might have to buy this game for the PC, and 2. sir i will be playing a game you created when you grow up cause if at 13 you can do that then its your calling to make some very nice games. Wylde bil 14:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :If i'm lucky i can ask Gearbox to port it over to the Xbox 360. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 14:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::This is so good it could be a DLC Casperk 14:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe. Also, i'm suprised there are no questions. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 14:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) WOOHOO! SCOTTISH SLANG BIATCH! Werewolfhell 15:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) if you could get that ported to xbox360 i would pay $15-$20 bucks for that DLC cause that sounds like it overhauls and makes a great game even better and im all in Wylde bil 15:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, i was hoping it could be ported for free. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 15:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) free is good, but for all that hard work it never hurts to look into getting paid at least a lil for that work Wylde bil 16:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :If i WAS to charge, the most i'd charge is $2.50 man reading all the stuff in this thing makes me think borderlands was having sex with fable and this is the result, again if everything works correctly it will be awesome Wylde bil 16:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Playing Fable is a bit like having a shit, brief moments of discomfort followed by a great feeling of pleasure. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 16:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) lol that was funny, i meant with the augmentation of weapons, colors and respawning quest Wylde bil 16:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Anyway, in other news, Zombie island of Dr Ned and Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot won't recieve any overhauls, because i dont have them ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 16:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) do u think u could make a random weapon generator vendor? it could be a ? and u buy it to get it--WalkingFlame 02:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hmm I understand making the destroyer harder for playthrough 3 and 4, but honestly, I found him very tough on playthrough one at level 42 or so, I dies very often, and was lucky I had the money to burn dieing so much. Also I think that you really should allow for up to 6 weapon slots and maybe even for really high level players like 50+ aloww us to use 2 class mods, maybe making the effect of the secondary mod cut by a percentage. :''IDEA NOTED Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Also I'm wondering what you have planned for shields like could we apply a spare artifact to a shield to give it a resistance or burst when depleted? :''HOW DID YOU KNOW? HAX! Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I like the idea of upgrade parts all around, like maybe better batteries for shield or extended clips for weapons, maybe even mods like an eridian mod that makes a gun shoot wavies like some alien guns (think TK's wave, or Jack's revolver). :''IDEA NOTED Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I also like the idea of a skill for all classes allowing us to use class mods from other class requirements. :''IDEA NOTED ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I guess I'm rambling, one last thing, maybe we can have hireable clap traps for our party? (replacing the spot a person would take), this seems like a fun way to do coop outside of actual coop while still making online seem like a unique experience. These Clap Traps could be equipable with shields and certain kinds of weapons depending on the class of the clap trap. AishaLove 19:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Erm, okay. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::That sounds awesome- if they were well armored or sheilded, you could use them for cover. Nex Iuguolo 01:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::May i say LOL? -Casperk WAS HERE 16:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) since you are taking ideas what about blast spiderants that are basically kamikaze style enimies, a place that has multiply rakk hives, the rakk hive that spawns mothrakk and rakkinishu cause its got to be bigger then regular rakk hives, elemental skragzillas would be awesomely hard, how bout an area that you have to fight sirens since they are the "magic user" in the game there are more then the 2, making the rings of death spawn more then 3 levels, how bout orange class mods, grenade mods and shields. Wylde bil 21:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Blast Eenmies are already there, and the rakk hive idea is already in it, under the name "Rakk Cave", i dont get the other one, A siren battle arena? How about Zombie Commandent Steele? ELemental Skagzilla's? Maybe. "Rings of Death" idea is already in as "Combat Rings", which you can play as many times as you want. And there will be orange grenade mods, shields and shield mods, and Black ones too. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) cool, the siren idea is basically enemies that have that cloak ability and blast waves she does when she goes in and out of that ability, that way the enemies has the advantage. Wylde bil 17:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC :Okay. ---- I'll definitely download this mod and give it a whirl once you've got it good to go. :) Or if you want someone to beta-test, I'm your huckleberry... Pdboddy 17:19, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'll remember that. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::And I'm especially interested in the frost weapon stuff. :) Pdboddy 20:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Good to know. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 20:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) If I can help let me know! Rawwar13 14:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________: Play Fallout3 much? I don't know about your names for your items/enemies, but all the oblique references in Borderlands are far off enough to not raise a ruckus, copyrights are expired, or they got permission from their copyright owners. Just saying that naming your enemy 5Dog is going to raise some heads at Bethesda. You might wanna go with a different name for him. Just trying to watch your back, don't want a fellow gaming modder to get the boot in the head from higher up. I had to deal with that on a couple games before. Blizzard doesn't take too kindly to people modding Starcraft/Warcraft III. Gebraheel 17:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Five Dog is actually a reference to the actual user on wikia, named Five Dog. Also, Starcraft is awesome ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Righto then. I guess I've got Fallout on the brain *what with the DLC being a load of hooey and crap on the PS3.* and yes StarCraft is made of god. Gebraheel 19:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. And yes Fallout 3 is..... A wasted opportunity. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________: Just saw this mod overhauling thing you're doing and I tought how about some defense ability, like a Shock shield or something, may work with the pistol or meele waepons you putting there. Just an idea. Keep up the work seems nice __________________________________________________________________________: hey i was wondering if you could make it so that you can combine 2 grenade types like be able to do a longbow MIRV combo u know just be able to mix and match the ones you want.....its just a suggestion -Acwel Questions Where can we download this "Sound super cool" mod ?? -- JoeMaximum 16:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Where i decide, also, it isnt out until February 2010. Also, Sign your posts. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 14:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) What weapons will "Xertis" manufacture? OMGWTFBBQHAX 15:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :All types, but they only make guns of Orange/Dark Orange/Black rairty. ::I'm supposing you know that "Pearlescent" is caused by a bug in the weapon generating/ranking system. How will you implement this so called "Black" in to the weapon ranking system? Will it replace Pearlescent? defyantbb 06:49, December 29 UTC Will it be as awesomea as this? 15:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, it'll be even more awesome! ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 15:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Can you make Sanctuary an area? If you want to know it's connected to "The Salt Flats" Casperk 19:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Sanctuary, the place that was a warzone? Sure. Wasn't it a Crimson Lance area similiar to Old Havem ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::i think you could make it like Jacobs cove you know defensive turrets and crimson lance raids instead of zombie raids and you have to figth trough the lance to get in the city and remember its the BIGGEST settlement on pandora means maybe 50-100 something citizens gearbox was properly to lazy to make Sanctuary a area to go to Casperk 17:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, good. I'll make sure to add proper vending machines and a Bounty Board as well. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Two things: What platform? and How can I help? Rawwar13 21:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Its for the PC, and you can help by making a suggestion. All suggestions that are implemented are credited fully. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 16:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) If people have the DLC's added to borderlands will your mod work? I know your not changing anything for the DLC's but I wanted to be sure the mod wouldn't conflict with the DLC areas. Elite Zurg 23:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Do you plan to include support for the zombie island or Dr. Ned DLC and possibly the upcoming Mad Moxie's UnderDome Riot dlc? I'd have to think that balance and mostly levelcaps would need to be tweaked extensively to include all this extra content.AishaLove 01:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, there will be DLC suuport includes sometime around January. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) One thing i have to ask: Computer coop how will they be. i think about three things: Looting, Shopping, Equipping Looting: will they loot If yes how can you get weapons if they loot everything? Shopping: will they shop or not? Equipping: how about this will they equip better weapons if they can? Oh and do you do em like not infinite health and they help you then you down if they can? AND path-finding i like playing sole more than coms that collide with everything and shot the enemys -Casperk WAS HERE 11:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- Do you have anything to show? No offense, but with the only editor for this game barely working I fear you may be overstretching yourself. (Lambda) :Are you referring to the Save file editor? I'm rather curious as to how any of these changes are actually possible. Would be very interested in learning the method used. Esprit-- 19:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :That and the hacked U3 editor. (Lambda) ::a total conversion is _possible_ for those familiar with the unreal engine(s). gearbox forums feature links to amusing videos of partial mods (vehicles, dancing rakkhives, fountain weapon chests, etc.). Dr. Clayton Forrestor 19:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Box Great idea for a mod but one thing bugging me(about the game and the modding in general) is the glut and abuse of item edits about. gearbox has created this robust auto item creation tool and it creates millions permutations, most of them useless and others have created editors that directly tap into the item save file and allow you to abuse the hell out of the item system, yet the game still interprets it somthing like intended. If you could formalise the assembly, dismantling and parts of different weapons eg. giving an NPC the ability to dismantle awesome but useless weapons, or awesome but flawed for useful parts and another the ability to reassemble these parts into a functional combination weapon(for a price). This would allow you to enforce rules to weapon creation such as shotgun x4 bullet accessories dont work on assualt rifles(lots of fun incidently) and reducing the chances of unbalancing parts bieng recovered from a gun would keep the scavanging necessary except this time for parts instead of for guns. it may have to require that individual parts have manufacturer and material types and thus require deeper modding than desired. but it might work and would allow a player beset by masses of not quite right equipment put together somthing that suits their build. S1lverhair, 9pm 26 dec, tas This is going to be a great mod for an already awesome game. One thing that would be great to add is to make shock dmg more effective against fleshy enemies. The reason is that if you think about it if you are electrocuting an enemy, their not only be shocked but the skin is being burned as well. Though it still wouldn't be as effective vs armored enemies. Its just an ideal that would make electric weapons more useful.Elite Zurg 22:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, the electric element got the shaft as to how realisticly the effect would act. In real life if someone was shot with an electric gun they would take alot more damage. Rawwar13 14:27, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, i'll take that into account. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 16:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd refrain from that. The elemental effects are balanced. I also fail to see how this is more realistic. There is no where mentioned how strong the electric current is. Something that will damage electronic equipment might just tickle living organisms. Belgabor Hmm, how about a Crimson Lance Walker assault vehicle? [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 19:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Ya good idea and make players able to spawn tanks at Catch-a-ride stations but because of they size they're only drivable in big open terrain like Dahl headlands and salt flats The thing with electricity is that it actually takes very little of it to kill someone. About 20milliamps will kill. Honestly if you want to be realistic, if you're running around with a weapon that shoots electrically charge ammunition then a single shot should kill. you're putting a bullet in their body, then that bullet is realeasing an electrical charge, that's electricity running through water (or something very close to it). If this game were realistic then electrical weapons would have to be EXTREMELY rare, because they would kill everything except the lance (they're wearing giant grounding rods) and the undead (their bodies have congealed inside, not a whole lot there to kill.) Gebraheel 04:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Good point. Borderlands isnt about realism. 17:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I do agree with this statement Gebraheel, you also have to take into account shields. It takes only a few shots to short them out using electrical though so even so.... AishaLove 04:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) How about letting us steal bandit cars? or even take Mad Mel's Vehicle? Maybe after killing Mad Mel you get to spawn his vehicle? it could have better armor, a launcher with a bigger splash radius (and DMG) but be a bit slow. It could also do more dmg when running over NMEs and maybe be more resistant to taking DMG from ramming, because of the spikes ext... AishaLove 02:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I was always wondering why we could never wear armor like a traditional RPG, you know like chest, arms, legs ect.... This game is good for the simplicity it has so maybe only let us wear things on our head, arms, feet, and chest? though if your ambitious I'd say arms, hands, feet, legs, chest, head and waist is a good idea. maybe we could even get armor from NMEs like the crimson lance, woulden't it be cool to run around decked out in crimson lance armor? :P AishaLove 16:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :: The reason there is no armor in this game is because the developers wanted a distinct visual look for each character. Armor can either change or not change a character's appearance - in this age of game development, armor that doesn't change a character's appearance strains the suspension of disbelief, pulling one out of the game, while having armor that does change the character's appearance would 1) require a lot more memory devoted to armor graphics, and 2) significantly increase the difficulty in maintaining the desired appearance and visual themes of each character. tl;dr- equippable armor is more effort than it's worth, equippable shields do the job much better in this case. --Volkai 04:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Change to first walkthrough level cap at 50 Second walkthrough cap at 80 Third walkthrough cap at 110 so by the time when you play the third time, all character will become a super built and weapon will increase their stat base on the walkthrough:Ninja hanzo 00:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :No. I think the max level cap should be more like 100 and maybe another 10 levels per DLC so if you include zombie island of Dr. ned and the new underdome riot coming out the max level would be 120, this leave you room for future dlc as well because you can just add 10 extra levels for each new dlc. this leaves plenty of room if the hard coded max cap is 255 (like I suspect) if it's 10 extra level per DLC in your mod then even if they release 15 dlc packs you still have more room for level advancment AishaLove 01:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :No. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) If the level is high and no skills to pump than it will be worthless, so add a fill more skill tree or improve the current skill tree...eg Roland will have Camouflage Mordecai will be able to use Dual hand pistols Lilith will Immobilised the enemy instead of daze Brick will have Grapple to toss enemy or use them as a shield:Ninja hanzo 06:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I think that adding new skills as well as letting us have a max cap of 10 or higher on our current skills would be nice. I think however that taking some skills from other classes like Bricks Fast reload skill over to roland would be a better idea, at first rather then making a ton of new skills that kinda suck. AishaLove 14:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'll take that into account. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- No offense but as long as you change the name of the new Super Bads to something other than AmenceMutha I'll buy it. --Doctorgray 14:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Don't like the name? Tough shit. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not exactly the most direct name to recognize in battle either, especially since I'd have to read this page to get what it means. To which you'd say tough shit for not liking the name, huh. Well, tough shit that people don't like aspects of a game you've yet to produce - in part or in whole, in any way shape or form. Nagamarky 20:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :And i suspect you think you have a better idea? ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 13:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) dude it is his mod whats wrong with him adding stuff he wants in it he is doing all the hard work afterall anyway chances are if anyone wants this mod they will read this page or another about it listing the change--Jaguarman134 15:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- could you make the dredging rig, Thor, so you could drive it in the salt flats??? =D ofcourse after you have killed flynt or something, that would be awesome. or maybe thats an impossible task because of everything underneed it? pjuppi :No, just no. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 13:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Reality Check FIRST Deleting a forum post because you don't like what it says is Bad Form. This is a DISCUSSION FORUM. As such, this is precisely where criticism belongs. You'll note it's not "you suck", but "I don't think this will work, try that instead". Constructive criticism. If you can't handle that, you've got a world of hurt ahead of you when (if) people start getting your mod in their hands and critiquing it. Some of them will say "you suck". Accept it. Move on. Furthermore, it's just as easy for me to add back my comments as it is for you to delete. Such add/delete wars don't end well. SECOND the content Nelo Angelo deleted: Folks? What Nelo is proposing is a HUGE undertaking. There's no way he'll have it done in 3 months, even if he was a seasoned game industry professional with an intimate knowledge of the games internal workings, plus a few artists and level designers to build all the new content he's proposing. Nelo, if I may... I suggest you start with something small, and work your way up. Break up your wish list into manageable chunks, and get one chunk DONE (and released, and patched) before moving to the next. As someone who has tried (and failed) to make a Pie-In-The-Sky game right out of the gate, I'm speaking with some experience here. For Example: I think it would be great if the Runners would mount whatever the gunner last had equipped, only with improved recoil reduction and unlimited ammo. But without knowing the engine better, I have no idea if that's even possible to do in a mod. I think you'll find that at least some of the ideas here (yours or others) aren't possible without modifying the engine itself, which is practically impossible. New hit locations or sectional armor for example. --Mr Wet Blanket --I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 19:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Amen to that. I am very interested in how much this 13-year-old has done over the past few weeks towards making this a reality. Also, I'd like to see what this page becomes in two months time, "February 2010". Nagamarky 20:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::ladies & gentlemen, this what we on this side of the pond refer to as "a pipe dream". what is called "having a wank" in the uk. anyone who thinks this is coming soon in 2010 is on drugs. the point of this thread (being on the wiki) is indeed, as the poster with intestinal distress points out, pie-in-the-sky. as a suggestion board this is a shining beacon in a night of reality based thinking. some 'selling points' are great ideas, others are (im sorry) never going to happen. lets lighten up a bit and run with the idea in hopes that gearbox drops by for a peek or two. <+>Dr. Clayton Forrestor 15:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe he started about a year ago and just post it now? could be and nelo don't listen to then don't do something smaller do this man please? -Casperk WAS HERE 13:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Casperk Got it right, i've been working on this for up to 7 months now, it'll be EXACTLY 8 months tomorrow. Also, FYI, the editor i'm using is capable of handling this type of stuff. Now, on another subject, because i dont always visit this wikia, any concerns you have from now on, lease, leave them here. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 13:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::"Borderlands is the first in a planned franchise and was released on October 20, 2009. " :::7-8 months, eh? Just like Gearbox showed a preview in 2007, I'm hoping you can show us some screenshots of your progress, just so we know how it's coming along. Could you do that? --Nagamarky 15:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::As stated before, expect them on the 27th. Also, i'm moving this back down to the bottom, it doesnt really belong at the top. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 15:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) So, how have you been able to work on this for eight months now if it's only been on the market for like 2-3? Not having a go man just actually curious.. :It started as a crackdown-style game-mod. With most of it progmrammed and ready, when borderlands was released, i modified the files a bit, changed a few characters, items and weapons about. And blam! The Overhaul modifcation was born, and closed to finish. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) That still does not answer the question, because if you were making a mod for something else it's very unlikely if not impossible that you could just apply that work to a completely new game. You would need something, a leaked beta, a demo for borderlands, something to start working with. AishaLove 20:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :The re-appliance of the concept was actually done by the late Werewolfhell, since i had little idea how to do it. It took him 2 weeks to do it. Strangely, i was given it 4 days before the release of Borderlands but a few primary functions were disabled until its release. Trust me, i dont get it either. May i redirect any future questions about WolfMod to this person? ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 20:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Please do NOT delete what others write napalmenima -Casperk WAS HERE 20:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Modding Tools Other than "cheating your way to better gear" mods, I really haven't seen much on how to change Borderlands. I know its an Unreal-Engine-based game, so presumably there are tools out there, but I'm really not part of that scene. Nelo? What tools are you using? For example, I'd be interested in working on a Mad Moxxxie Zombie Arena mod, one that would only work when someone had both DLCs when they came out. Presumably theres one or more files floating around defining what happens in each round of each arena, such as lists of enemies. Given access to those files' contents, it shouldn't be Rocket Science to add new rounds containing different enemies. --I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 17:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) WolfMod 2.0.5. Dont expect it on the internet anytime soon, its creator, Werewolfhell, died on Saturday night, and only he knew how to disable its firewall to allow it to be uploaded to the internet. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :How did you then get it? -Casperk WAS HERE 17:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::And Casperk ninjas my question, but yeah it then brings up the question of how you got it. And I've yet to see a consumer program or a local hackjob put together something epic enough to have a self-contained firewall that prevents itself from being uploaded to the internet. Which returns us to the original question - with this firewall, how did he pass it to you? ::Addendum: And can we still expect screenshots at the stipulated date? They don't need to be screenshots in the game, just of your work and even a shot of your screen while you're doing some modeling. This is not "pestering you for screenshots", this is letting us/me know that some progress is being made. It's not very hard, Print Screen and upload to Wikia. --Nagamarky 17:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :He passed it to me because his house is just a 15 minute walk away from mine, he copied it to a disc, gave it to me, and now i have it, well, the not-so-advanced version used in Eleventy. And yes, if all goes well, you can still expect the screenshots at the promised date. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Whether all goes well or not, screenshots - no matter how raw - would be a welcome sight. --Nagamarky 18:10, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :It all depends on whether or not Chaoswolf75 (The new technical owner of WolfmOd) makes a slight change to the policy. If not, well, the screenshots hope won't go so well. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I do have to admit this "firewall" thingy is kinda fishy sounding. I personally have never heard of such a security measure to prevent one from releasing content to online sources, I'd think the easier way would be to simply keep the work PC disconnected from the net. I'm not Doubting you, but perhaps if you could better explain how this works, what it's doing and maybe even what it's technical name is, you know is this something big software developers use? is it something your late friend developed himself? AishaLove 20:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea, to be honest, all i know is that everytime i try to upload i get an error message saying "autowolf firewall is blocking you from performing ths action". If you wanted more details, i'd ask Chaoswolf75, wherever he is. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 20:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ok so it sounds like this is a firewall that is being set up to disallow uploads (I could set up Zone alarm to do this). is this true for all uploads? or just files relating to this mod? AishaLove 20:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Files relating to WolfMod and any of its projects. It has a form of scanner that can tell what files aren't WolfMod and what files are WolfMod. 'Course, i never could crack it open and see why Wolfy did it. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 20:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Then it should be trivial to post screenshots. Simply use the PrintScreen button, paste the resulting image into Paint, and then upload it. If the program's designer was clever and disabled PrintScreen, just open another small window (calculator, perhaps?), position it so it doesn't obscure the details, and make sure the focus is on that window when you take the screenshot. Of course, this is only of any value to you if you actually have anything to show... Darth Crater 23:06, December 22, 2009 Last Straw The excuses just got thin enough to set off my BSometer. There's no way some magical firewall is preventing you from uploading screenshots, not when you can post here just fine. Not when the entire software industry can't manage it, but your dead friend can. I call bullshit. On the whole thing. #You've been working on a mod since before you had any source material to make changes to? If that were true you'd at least have piles of sketches, documentation, and so forth. Yet you haven't made any mention of that. When people attack your proposed schedule you pull an extra 8 months of work out of your ass. Bullshit. #You can't upload screenshots because the person writing your magical created an equally magical firewall? But you can still access the Internet and post here just fine? Bullshit. #The author of said magical unreleased tool just died? ("feel pity for me!") Bullshit. Hell, for all I know, Nelo is some bored 30-something trolling the forum here for amusement value. I could be wrong... but I seriously doubt it. It's easy to prove me wrong though, Nelo. Show us something. ANYTHING. So far all you've got are pipe dreams and transparent excuses. --I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 19:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Seems my last thing was deleted. No matter: Angelo 9 '' 20:20, December 21, 2009 (UTC)]] BAM! You got served, Napalm. Undeniable proof: right there in your face. I, for one, can't wait! For funsies: When I attach scientific inquiry to something like the Overhaul Modification I'm greeted with silly unrelated sketches and slack-jawed soliloquy about a man who knew a man who died after deeply inbedding a "firewall" in a program...they drift off into a stupor where I half imagine they're drunk or brain damagedPhoenixlol 20:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Now, which one WASNT sarcasm? ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 20:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Guess. This thread reminds me of religion. You've made some fantastic claims and have gone into great detail about what you hope to accomplish, but the slightest bit of evidence is inexistent. No timelines, deadlines, screenshots, or progress status. When people offer to help with the project you only ask for suggestions... no help coding which, if I'm to believe the disclaimer about the release being push back, seems to be a hurdle. So uh, I smell a "FOAD" comin... ya... THAT'll stop us from asking questions...Phoenixlol 20:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I hate to burst your bubble, while that sure does look like a concept sketch, and it could be for this mod your making (I'm leaning tword it being genuine) I could doodle anything I like and call it a concept sketch, This is no more proof that your mod is truly in development then a smudgy fingerprint is proof ghosts exist. Just check out this concept sketch for my new Gnome mod! AishaLove 20:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Lulz, anyway, Angelo 9 '' 20:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC) This image was ripped from a user signature over at GBXFORUMS. . That would be Steve!'s sig graphic. 16:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC)]] ok look, if he can do it fine, i don't need any proof, why? cause i don't count on anything until i can get it! if he can't deliver O'well. if he is/was bullshittin us then for what good? if you answer: to get ppl all hyped up and piss down their neck. well all you have to know is how pitiful of a life he must have to do that. for ppl who are callin bullshit on him, why? he has done no harm to you, you are not saving anyone from being duped out of anything but time, what do you gain if you are right? a pat on the back? from a bunch of ppl you don't know or ever will! all i can think is how sad, you could put your time to much better use, leave him to his work or pipe dream whichever side you fall on, and when the date passes that his mod is to be released we will know, until then can we quit this back and forth. its not a sermon, just a thought. Wylde bil 20:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------- What do we get out of it? Exposing liars is fun! :p jk, I'm not calling him a liar; he can still deliver and shut us up. Most of us are just expressing our skeptisism. He's stated some goals which will have kick ass implications if they come to fruition and this excites people. Excited people aren't patient. I don't think there's anything wrong with asking him to throw us a bone, however I agree that we shouldn't become overly antagonistic. The 27th should be an interesting day for this thread ;)Phoenixlol 21:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Oops & Research 1) Yes, I accidentally clobbered one of Nelo's posts. I apologize, it was an accident. I started my most recent post well before I actually finished it. Looks like we're lucky only the one post got smeared. Good news: It's easily remedied (and was). 2) Werewolfhell & Chaoswolf75 are (or were...) Real People active in the modding community, specifically Left 4 Dead. Werewolfhell did indeed die recently, 3) Nelo is still full of it. The posted sketch is a sketch uploaded to the l4d11ty wikia (by Nelo, he may have actually drawn it himself). It is a picture of an 11ty character called "5-dog". 4) The above makes it sound like he's doing all this himself, but he apparently gets lots of help from various other folks. 5) It sounds kinda like Nelo (and company) are retrofitting some of their 11ty stuff to the Borderlands engine. That would make the above sketch part of it... leading us to a place where Nelo is Not Full Of Shit, just not providing us with all the facts. :Yes. It is an old sketch, first used for 11ty (and then scrapped), then refitted to help gain some ideas for BOM, and then scrapped. Also, its "6-dog" not "5-dog". So it appears that we have not 1, but 3-5 pie-in-the-sky dreamer types, who have actually produced something in the past (that all 50 playtesters disliked). :That "something in the past" was the abomination, Fallout Eleventy. It was orignally commandeered by a bunch of assholes. When the Wolves were forced to add the stupid ideas to it, it quickly failed. As you can see, with a small, trustworthy team (12 people) it goes along smoothly. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 11:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::"As you can see"? We haven't seen anything. You swiped some dudes signature (trying to present it as your work), grabbed an old sketch from some failed mod (ditto), and trot these flimsy graphics out as evidence of your team of 12's ability to run smoothly? Even when some facts start to surface to back up some of your story, you still sound like you're full of it. ::--I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 17:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Allow me it reiterate my initial advice. Start something small, finish it, and move on... or you'll never finish anything. A 75%-complete version of the best game in the history of mankind can still be unplayable crap. ::--I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 23:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Even so, citing the recent passing of a modder in an unrelated game - possibilities of a port to a different engine aside - does little to build shattered credibility. What 'has' been demonstrated, however, is good general knowledge of the 'L4D' modding community and the amazing ability to (try and) pass off forum signatures as one's own work. :::Who can forget immense BS. Dec 19th UTC "i've been working on this for up to 7 months now, it'll be EXACTLY 8 months tomorrow". If I'm not mistaken, Borderlands was released 2 months ago. That, and the sheer scale of what he is proposing. I will wake up tomorrow morning with hope in one hand, and a flamethrower in the other. :::--Nagamarky 12:02, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's been two days since the 27th. I'm waiting. --Nagamarky 09:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I kinda was skeptical of the "ingame billboard" pic he posted because it was themed after Mad Maxie's UnderDome Riot, that's the next DLC and I not only do I doubt he or his friends got ahold of that early, but he already said he has np plans to use that content. AishaLove 16:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ---- No offense again... but if you're looking for REAL feedback on your mod you may want to respond in a more constructive manner. I'm not the type to get bent out of shape for something said, but since you're asking for feedback the response "Don't like it? Tough Shit." just doesn't seem appropriate. I don't care whether you've produced screenshots or not, the description itself seems viable. Whether this actually becomes a reality or is just a dream it's a well thoughtout one. --Doctorgray 12:14, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- 'So Disappointing' This is so disappointment, this sounded too good to be true. I really should of known that when he started making such ambitious claims that it was not feasible yet. Borderlands is so new, it runs on an engine not typically conducive to modding right out of the box and so far the only legit people have been making custom maps and dancing rak hives (very cool though). I was still hopeful that maybe he was just in the concept stages of this mod and he was planning to flesh it out more over time, it seemed like this article was mainly aimed at gathering ideas and feedback, not gloating, posturing and out right lies. I really hope that at this point someone else that is serious about modding this game takes this and does something with it, and that hopefully Nelo never does anything (likely). I'd hate for him to make this, do a terrible job but having it be popular anyway. These are all very good ideas. most of what others suggest are too. So they deserve to be used and tested, tried out. In noway do I see Nelo doing this, if he ever can get anything together I'm sure it will be a youtube video of someone else's mod. I'm calling out to all those reading this and not clicking exit on thier browser and having a good laugh, all those in the modding community that are perhaps a bit interested in trying to mod Borderlands, Take these ideas, run with them, add to them, Make a great mod! AishaLove 15:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I see Turk going places with his work, but not Nelo. It's either a publicity stunt for the sake of being popular (check his usertalk to see how many have been deluded), or just throwing out all these ideas for kicks. But yes, I do hope the modding community can impart some of these ideas into future projects, they seem quite interesting. :65.96.163.105 nice edit --Nagamarky 16:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- So, this has been delayed or canceled? Pdboddy 19:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :No, it hasn't. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- 'Resistance is futile' You should know full well Nelo, that you can't cover you ass by editing this forum post, it's easy as pie to undo any deletes you make. AishaLove 23:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) honestly this is just bs, maybe nelo wanted to get his/her own wiki? then though, how can i get this done...maybe if i start a fake overhaul using random info from old failed mods, ill get one! then i can be famous! and rule my wiki with an iron fist....yay!!!!! honestly unless u have a massive I.Q. and a incredible amount of science background its not physically possible for a 13 YEAR OLD to do something this massive.Toolazytomakeaaccount 20:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) That I must dissagree on, I have manyy friends who were doing things this complex if not more so at younger ages, I have a friend that was coding in C++ (simple things like calculators) at age 5. So that's not a very valid statement. AishaLove 21:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) still what i bet is gonna happen is at some point nelo is going to probly say something like I'm tired of you people saying i don't have any results or w/e then gonna say he/she is quitting work on it due to our lack of faith(or something like that) perhaps its going to be postponed till April as it said, then in April there might be some *unexpected circumstance's* which make it be held back for another few months, then maybe then he/she will either drop the charade or come out with it and ill be wrong, either way one of those things will most likely happen.Toolazytomakeaaccount 22:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) so very glad i sidestepped this when i first saw it. there is NO WAY this can be done, especially from a 13 year old, no matter how much time the kid claims to have. this whole thing is flamebait and should be deleted. --sX-- 01:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) first off, look at the gaming industry today--the designers and programmers at mid-late 20's and the Veterans are in the 30-40's. as our society has grown, so has the intelligence (for the most part, dont get me wrong, there are still truly moronic people plaguing 75%+ of the planet) and education, especially with computers, has gotten better and better at younger ages. im not saying what this kid is true, im hoping it is and that itll be possible to port it to consoles since im not a pc gamer (damn hardware requirements are expensive as hell to keep up with lol) but at the same time what he's proposed is HIGHLY UNLIKELY--not only adding to the game code which isnt that difficult, but rewriting MASSIVE portions of the game code and even adding huge portions to it. as much as i want to beleive it possible, ive gotta admit im pretty damn skeptical death from above--reapers never sleep XBL gamertag= Dfareaper 03:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) awww...no deletion...oh well.Toolazytomakeaaccount 15:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'd love to visit your wiki to continue a discussion, but there doesn't seem to be any kind of discussion to continue. If you're going to arrogantly tell us to go somewhere else, at least make sure there's something there to see. Azuarc 17:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC)